The Wizard of Once Was
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: I never thought I would walk down my street-a veritable hive of activity and noise-and hear nothing.Once Was,was a stronghold of creatures,you know the sort-dwarves,elves,princesses,animated trees,enchanted creatures,lot's of princes-you name it,we had them.Any creature from any fairy tale imaginable. So where did they all go,and why? Well one day a queen offered them something...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I never thought I would walk down my street - a veritable hive of activity and noise - and hear nothing.

Once Was, was a stronghold of creatures, you know the sort- dwarves, elves, princesses, animated trees, enchanted creatures, lot's of princes-you name it, we had them. Any creature from any fairy tale imaginable.

You used to wonder where Cinderella went to, where Prince Charming went, where Goldilocks and King Arthur, Robin-hood disappeared to. Where the Evil-stepmother went, where Jafar, Prince John and Captain Hook went. As a child you would peer into the woods and see if you could spy one, look under toad-stools for Tom-thumb and Thumbelina to appear. They left because none of them had a place any more. The changing world could not accommodate them any more and their magic no longer was sufficient. Then one day a queen offered them something they could never refuse...

So where did they go, and why?

That, is what I am going to tell you.

It all started out with a little girl, and all that she had ever wanted was her very own fairy tale...


	2. The Ball

"Come Miss Jane!" called Regina. She pulled her nurse into the room. She dropped her hand, and pulling a rocking chair into the middle of the room she pushed Jane into it. Running over to her bedside table she pulled a box from her drawer, and setting it onto Jane's lap she pulled on the ribbon tying it together. Her nurse took the lid off and slid a small book out. Regina's eye's glowed as she gazed at the book being lifted out by Jane.

"Go on, settle into bed." Jane prompted. Regina quickly ran to her bed, as her brown hair, twined with ribbons to curl it, bounced up and down. She scrambled under the covers and turned to Jane, her eye's sparkling expectantly.

Jane looked down at the book sitting in her lap. She smiled up at Regina and opened the cover.

"Once upon a time..."

* * *

Regina looked out into the night sky, dreaming of her own fairy tale. As she watched the stars a bright light flashed across the sky. Regina sat up. Didn't Miss Jane say that those were magic stars, and you could wish on them? She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and whispered under her breath.

"Please, I want to have my own Prince Charming, like in the story. Please?" She quickly opened her eye's and watched it disappear on the horizon. She smiled to her self. Now one day her own prince would come.

She quickly climbed down from the stool she had dragged to her window and climbed into her soft bed. As she nestled into the covers she whispered a quiet thank-you.

"Thank you star."

* * *

Regina slipped a scarlet dress over her head, the silky folds sliding over her. She smoothed out the creases and stepped up to the mirror.

The bodice was beaded and a full skirt flared from her waist, and at points on the skirt it had been gathered up into bunches. She slipped red gloves over her hands. In her hair little crystals sparkled from dark curls bundled together at the top of her head.

A seamstress hurried in and fussed with the skirt, adjusting it here and there.

After patting down the last piece, she stood back. "You look wonderful dear." She pushed Regina to the door. "Now go impress them."

Regina opened the door, before turning to the seamstress. "Thank you Jane." She said, and closed the door.

She found herself in a long passageway lined with red carpet. Huge portraits lined each wall and heavy curtains draped the windows. At the end the carpet disappeared and a huge oak staircase began. Regina walked the hall, her dress sashaying around her. As she started down the staircase she glanced up.

A huge crowd was gathered at the foot, and her Father-the King- stood on the last step waiting for her. Her spied her and smiled warmly. "My dear." He stretched out his arm for Regina to take.

She took the last few steps and took his arm, and smiled up at the people. Her Father turned to his people and addressed them as one.

"My dear people. It is with great pleasure that I can introduce you all to my lovely daughter, who upon today has now turned eighteen." He looked up and smiled. Dropping her arm he bowed his head, and taking her hand he said "Will you give the the pleasure of this dance?"

Regina nodded, and said "Of course."

He lead her through a gap in the crowd and onto a tiled floor. He bowed and Regina grasped her dress in one hand and bowed also. Suddenly a band struck up a waltz and the King twirled her around the room.

"Regina, please at least _try_ to look interested." Pleaded her father quietly as he spun her around.

"Father you know I'm quite happy on my own..." she paused as he dipped her "..and besides if a man wishes to marry me he can do the chasing. I will not."

"But could you try and smile at some of the men. Be a bit, I don't know - fluttery in the lashes...that kind of thing. Just for me and your Mother. We only want you to be happy you know."

"Oh, Father. When the right man comes he will sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset. Honestly, he will come- _you_ just need to be patient."

"As you wish." He sighed.

The song finished and Regina slipped through the crowds to a balcony at one side.

She braced her arms against the concrete railing and breathed deeply. She gazed out at the stars searching. Looking for that particular one..

"Excuse me?"

"Oh!" Regina gasped and spun around, startled.

A man stood behind her, a merry sparkle in his eyes, though his face was rugged and hansom.

Regina's breath caught in her throat, and she began to laugh nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just..

"Oh no, it's fine-really it is -please don't worry.."

He looked at her, and smiled a slow, easy smile. "It's a beautiful night, is it not My Lady?"

"Oh please, Regina will do just fine" she said shyly

"Thank you, _Regina_." He said looking at her again and smiling. "I am Laurence."

"How do you do, Laurence." She replied formally.

"Please don't concern yourself with frivolities." He smiled and his deep eye's sparkled. "I was hopping we might be able to dance together, if you wish-of course."

Regina gazed into his face.

"I would like that" she whispered


	3. Proposals

Laurence laughed, and led her to the dance floor. He slid his arms around her waist as a new song struck up, and he swayed her to the music.

"Your a fine dancer" he whispered

"Thank you" she dropped her eyes "Your good yourself"

"Thank you. My father-the Duke-always I insisted I learn for such an occasion as this-and I'm glad I did-it's paid off well tonight and I wouldn't want to be treading on your toes"

Regina laughed. "I had to learn when I was nine. I thought it awful."

"I got off luckier, I had to learn when I was twelve. I hated every minute. I had a horrible french instructor-we called him Pomp."

He released Regina as the dance ended. He bowed slightly "I enjoyed that, Regina."

"So-so did I, Thank you." Their gaze lingered on each other.

"I must go." Laurence said finally

"Oh but please.." she said quickly. She quieted her tone "..we must dance again."

Laurences eyes softened. "I hope we do." Then he strode away, leaving Regina staring at the spot where he had stood.

* * *

Regina stood at a table, hopping Laurence would return to her.

Men passed, kissed her hands, offered up morsels of food and wine, but she was never fully focussed. She continually scanned above the bowing men for the tall handsome man.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gasping she turned around.

"Laurence!" she cried

"I was hoping I would find you here." he said. "Will you join me on the balcony?"

"Of course."

Soon the escaped into the night air.

Regina's eye's glowed as she gazed out onto the stars. "I used to watch these stars when I was young" she admitted laughing "I would watch for a shooting star and wish upon it." She turned and laughed. "I would wish for a fairy tale- well a prince really."

"Really?"

"Yes." She lapsed into silence, gazing out at the sky.

Regina felt something on her hand. Glancing down she saw Laurence had taken it in his own.

She looked quickly up at him.

"Regina... please-I.." He stopped, stumbling for words.

She placed her other hand above his. "I know how you feel" she whispered. "I'm feeling the exact same thing about you.."

Laurence looked deeply into her eye's. "Really?" he whispered back.

"One hundred times yes."

He gazed at her, and without lowering his eyes he dropped to his knee.

"Regina-this is all very early and rushed, but... will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh Laurence!" Regina flung her arms around him. "Of course" she sobbed into his neck. "Of course.."

Laurence wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Gently he stroked her head. "Thank you, Regina. Thank you so much.."

"Excuse me you Highness?"

Regina tuned to look at the man who spoke to her. He was tall and skinny, with straggly long hair.

"Yes?" Regina answered

"A word, please."

Regina strode over to him. "Yes?" She answered again.

The man took her arm and led her further down the balcony.

"Do you know that man?" He asked

"Yes. He is the dukes son."

"Pah" the man spat "he is anything but the Dukes son."

"Excuse me?"

"He was banished from this land. Forbidden to ever walk this floor again-by your Father. And here he is know- asking his daughter in marriage. Do you know why he was banished? Theft." Was his simple answer "Thievery-from the king himself. Your Father had a kind heart toward him. Instead of have him hanging from the gallows he banished him."

"No" Regina whispered. "No" she said louder. "This is outrageous! How dare you speak against this man in such a way! You have no right. Who do you thinly you are?"

"Rumplestiltskin." He replied


End file.
